


Living the Dream

by RequiredReading



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RequiredReading/pseuds/RequiredReading
Summary: Hermione’s Monday gets off to a rocky start, but perhaps spending time with a hot new co-worker will turn her day around.





	Living the Dream

THE BEST FIRST DAY EVER

 

"Mmm. Oh, gods. Yes."

 

Hermione was awoken by her own moans of pleasure, and was still experiencing the aftershocks of the orgasm she had while sleeping. She had her fair share of nightmares since the war and was always glad to wake up and realize she had just been dreaming, but once in a while, she enjoyed a hot, scandalous dream and was disappointed to wake up so soon. This one had definitely been scandalous, but fuck, it had been intense. She had never dreamed of or even thought about this person in a sexual way, but there was a logical explanation for it.

 

The memory of his hands caressing her, his voice whispering to her, and his mouth savouring her lingered in her brain, and she might never forget the look in his eyes. His eyes were filled with fierce desire. Desire for her. No lover had ever looked at her like that in her life, and she couldn’t help but feel a bit saddened by the thought.

 

She stretched languidly and smiled as she thought about her delicious dream, not fully satiated after only coming once. Her eye caught the time displayed on her alarm clock as she yawned. 

 

"Oh shit!"She had less than 20 minutes to be at work, never mind having time to satisfy her needs again once or twice. As if Mondays aren’t lousy enough. This was exactly why she always carefully laid out her clothes the night before, and had a Muggle coffee maker that brewed her coffee so it was waiting for her every morning. She never wanted to be caught unprepared for just such an emergency. As she poured her coffee into a travel mug and added cream and sugar, she slipped on her heels, pleased at having averted disaster by being prepared.

 

Somehow, she managed to arrive at work on time looking somewhat presentable, but was still off-kilter by both her torrid dream and her rushed morning routine. She was sitting at her desk, deciding what to tackle first, when a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

 

"Good morning, Miss Granger. I trust you know our new employee - Draco Malfoy?" Her boss, Mrs. Whitby was standing in the doorway with none other than the schoolyard bully who made her cry once, and lose her temper more than once. She hadn’t seen him in the two years since Hogwarts graduation - at least until this morning when he had infiltrated her dream in the most erotic way. He looked good - very good. His hair was slightly darker than she remembered, was a bit longer, and had a shaggier, more casual style. His robes were similar to hers - cut in a more modern, flattering style than the traditional ones. He looked older and less smug, which made him more handsome, in her opinion. He looked even better than he had in her dream. Fuck - her dream. She remembered how she had been grabbing his hair and begging him to make her come.

 

"Nice to see you again, Hermione." Her thoughts were interrupted when Draco stepped into her office with his hand extended. Be cool. Just act normal. Acting normal was, of course an oxymoron, and Hermione was a terrible actor. She stood up and knocked her coffee over on her desk and he quickly stepped forward to fix it for her. Luckily it was in a travel mug so she avoided an embarrassing spill, but it made her feel self-conscious nonetheless. When she shook his hand, she was surprised at the crackle that jolted through her at his touch. The only time they had ever touched was when she had struck him in the face in third year and she didn’t recall any crackling.

 

"Draco, welcome to the Department of Mysteries." She tried to maintain a cool facade, as if she wasn’t affected at all by his presence, but she held his hand overly long to be considered a normal handshake. During her weirdly excessive handshake, she looked right into his eyes, noting the beautiful blue-grey colour and the penetrating look he gave her, and had a flashback to the heated look he had given her in her dream. It was still at the forefront of her mind and was affecting her usually professional attitude. She caught the scent of his cologne, which was manly and sexy, like leather, fruit, and...mint? She was a sucker for men who smelled sexy. Wait. Did I just lick my lips? Shit. One of his eyebrows went up as he glanced at her lips, then their hands, still wrapped around each other.

 

"Thank you. I’m excited to be here," he said as their handshake finally came to an end. His silky voice sent tingles down her spine and she had a moment to let it hypnotize her before the feeling was disrupted.

 

"Hermione, I would like you to show Draco around, make sure he is familiar with the protocol and security that comes with working in this department." Mrs. Whitby, at least seemed oblivious to Hermione’s unusual behaviour.

 

"Of course. I would be happy to, Celestina." Her boss nodded and returned to her own office.

 

"Let’s see. Where should we begin? Why don’t you have a seat and I will tell you a bit about what it’s like to work here and you can ask me any questions you might have." She gestured towards the chair across the desk from hers. "Would you like to remove your robes?I like to be more casual sometimes when I’m not meeting with superiors." She undid the clasp on her robes and before she could take them off, he was behind her, helping her out of them. He then hung them up on the robe rack in the corner before shrugging out of his own and hanging them up as well. She stared at him with her mouth slightly open, speechless.

 

"Oh, I’m sorry. Is that not appropriate workplace behaviour?You’ll have to forgive me, Hermione. This is my first job, and I automatically stepped in to help you with your robes." He chuckled. "I suppose modern witches, especially Hermione Granger is capable of removing her own. I guess I need to let go of some aspects of my traditional upbringing."

 

"No, that’s okay, Draco. You shouldn’t have to apologize for being chivalrous."She thought about it for a moment before continuing, "I have never seen a wizard help a witch out of her robes at work, so let’s assume you should save the chivalry for dates and other personal socializing."

 

"Done...and Hermione do you promise to let me know if I do something that is not acceptable, or strange?I want to blend in here, not be socially awkward."

 

She laughed. "I promise. Wow, I can’t believe you are actually asking me for advice. Or that you want to blend in. Huh, I guess we really have moved on from our Hogwarts days."

 

"I am nothing like I used to be." She caught the clenching of his jaw.

 

She nodded, sensing that was a touchy subject, and gestured for him to have a seat and took her own. "I was surprised last week when Celestina told me you would be starting today. What have you been doing since graduation?"

 

"Nothing, and I was bored beyond belief. My own thoughts are terrible company and can even be destructive, so I needed something else to keep my mind busy. Father found out there was a job opening here and I had the two main qualifications. I am very good at keeping secrets and my Occlumency skills are excellent."

 

"Yes, your predecessor spilled a secret and of course we were immediately alerted due to our security measures. Good news for you, I suppose. So, obviously, we have very strict rules around here.You are not allowed to mention anything that goes on at work to anyone who doesn’t work here. It kind of limits your conversation, but it can’t be helped. All workers are required to take an oath that they will not discuss work with anyone. If that oath is broken, alerts will be triggered and the worker will be immediately fired and obliviated of all Department knowledge. Oh, I don’t know if Celestina told you, but if you quit or leave the Department for any reason, you will also be obliviated. No one who isn’t currently working here has any memory of what goes on behind our door."

 

Draco swallowed nervously. "Obliviated. Wow."

 

"There are secrets here that need to be protected, Draco. Do you still want to work here?"

 

He nodded. "You never struck me as much of a rule follower, Hermione. Do you enjoy working here?"

 

"I do. I’m a naturally curious person, and this job helps satisfy that curiosity. I’m not good being alone with my thoughts either, Draco. I need to clutter up my brain with information so I don’t dwell on crap."

 

"I totally get that." He paused for a moment. "Are you single, Granger?"

 

"That’s kind of personal, Malfoy." Hearing him use her old nickname made her use his as well.

 

"You told me I could ask you any questions I might have. This is a question I have. I just wonder how people handle working here all day, then going home to their significant other and not being able to talk about their day. It must put a strain on relationships."

 

That was pretty insightful. "Actually, it does. I have been accused of keeping secrets and hiding things more than once. We all have. It tends to take a toll on partnerships. A lot of couples work here together. I guess it simplifies things because they can go home and discuss other topics. They already know what has gone on at each other’s workplace." She hesitated. "Are you single?" Would she be happy with either answer? It would be easier if he wasn’t available and she could file her dream away and never think about him lasciviously ever again. She wasn’t that fortunate, however.

 

"Most definitely, happily, gloriously single, yes," he answered.

 

Oh shit. This could be dangerous. "I take it you like it that way."

 

“The last thing I want is to be tied down to some boring witch.It’s much more exciting to date lots of sexy witches.”

 

Well, that was a splash of cold water. She wasn’t his type, but he was single which means her mind would be coming up with all kinds of sexy scenarios they could find themselves in. She didn’t find being single glorious. She found it lonely, and she certainly was not taking advantage of her single status to go out and play the field with sexy wizards. Maybe she should, though.

 

“Maybe I should try that.”

 

“Yeah? You want to date sexy witches, Granger?” He raised his eyebrows and leaned towards her, over the desk.

 

“Merlin, what is wrong with you, Malfoy? I meant wizards.”

 

“How should I know?I don’t want to presume anything.”

 

“I keep waiting for the perfect man to come and sweep me off my feet and maybe that is a fantasy that will never come true. Maybe I should give imperfect men a chance. Thanks, Malfoy. You are shockingly easy to talk to.”

 

“Thanks, and might I take this opportunity to state how flawed I am. I mean, I’m downright defective.”

 

“I’m pretty sure flirting is unacceptable behaviour in the workplace.”

 

“I have to disagree with you there, Granger.”

 

“You just said you basically have no idea what the workplace is like and now you disagree with me?”

 

“Yes, well you also said that there are lots of couples in this department. Do you think they became couples without flirting in the workplace?Do you think one party went up to the other and said, ‘Oi, fancy a shag in the loo?’ I like to think there is a bit more buildup than that.”

 

“I hadn’t given it a moment’s thought to be honest. I guess flirting within reason isn’t against any rules, just don’t harass anyone. I know that isn’t acceptable.”

 

She cleared her throat and said, “We’ve gotten a bit off topic here. There are dangers to the job, as well. There is potential for Amortentia exposure, madness due to touching a prophecy, and you are not ready to hear what could go wrong in the Death Chamber. Do you have any work-related questions?”

 

“Am I going to die here, Granger?” He looked genuinely concerned.

 

She chuckled. "Not if you follow the safety procedures that you will begin learning this afternoon. Trust me, you do not want to go rogue in this department, Malfoy. Do you still want to work here?"

 

"What would happen if I said no?"

 

"You would be obliviated and sent on your way."

 

"Would I remember seeing you and having a conversation with you?"

 

"Fuck, you ask peculiar questions. I honestly am not sure if you would be allowed to keep any memories past coming to the building this morning."

 

"I think you mean astute questions. I believe I’ll stay, thanks. What do you tell someone who is hounding you for information about what goes on here?"

 

"I say, ‘I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you’ and that usually shuts them up." He looked like he was taking her seriously, so she laughed and said, “I’m kidding, kind of. Actually I have used that line. It’s a good one. Feel free to borrow it."

 

"I plan to use it on my father." He looked pretty excited about that.

 

"Right then, let’s give you the tour, shall we?" She stood and smoothed her skirt down before heading to the door. She was glad she had chosen something chic to wear today, not that she wanted to impress him or anything.She felt confident in her form-fitting charcoal wrap skirt topped with a black t-shirt. Of course, her high heels always made her feel poised. She admired his form dressed in black dress pants and black jumper over a blue dress shirt that made the icy blue of his eyes even more piercing. It was obvious he had a nice body under those clothes, and she found her thoughts drifting back to her dream. Would the real Draco be as good? Did his lips always look this luscious? Oh yeah...normal.

 

She pulled herself together and showed him the different rooms. She took him through the Hall of Prophecy, the Death Chamber, the Brain Room, theTime Chamber, the Space Chamber, and finally the Love Chamber.

 

"This is the Amortentia Fountain. I used to come in here quite often to see what I would smell. The novelty eventually wore off. It’s been a while since I tried. Should we give it a whirl?"

 

"I think we should."

 

She stepped forward to the fountain, closed her eyes and inhaled. She was enveloped by a soothing warmth and tingling excitement as she was hit by the aroma of leather, fruit, and mint, also the dungeons from Hogwarts. Oh fuck. Do not look at him. Do not look at him. She opened her eyes, but kept them safely focused on the floor.

 

"Are you going to tell me what you smelled?"

 

"No," was her quiet reply.

 

"Huh, how rude. Let me take a whiff." he stepped up to the fountain confidently, closed his eyes and breathed in the vapours of the most powerful love potion in existence. "Oh fuck," he said as his eyes opened and he looked right into hers. "Hermione, I-"

 

"Don’t say it, Draco. Do not say it." She quickly walked away from the fountain, the click, click, click of her heels echoing through the stone room.

 

"Hermione...wait. What did you smell?" He caught up to her as she reached the door and touched her arm. She turned to face him and was surprised by how close he was standing.

 

"What did you smell?" She tilted her head to one side and crossed her arms in front of her.

 

"I could make out a perfume that hinted at almond, raspberry, and vanilla. I also smelled coffee...and books. It was you. Why am I smelling you in the Amortentia, Hermione?" As he posed his question, he carefully lifted her hair off of her neck and pressed his lips to it. She moaned and uncrossed her arms, bringing them to his shoulders, feeling the firm muscles hidden under his clothes. Her heart was racing and threatening to escape her chest as he continued kissing and sucking on the sensitive areas of her neck.

 

"Is this what happens in the Love Chamber? Does it make people desire each other?" It was a valid question, she supposed, when one had no clue what the purpose of the room was.

 

"No, all we did was smell the Amortentia, not ingest it. There is no reason for this to be happening, Draco." This was probably inappropriate workplace behaviour, but Hermione wasn’t much of a rule follower, so she did not put an immediate end to it. It was just that good! She could tell he would be a amazing lover by the way his mouth delighted her neck. She wanted more and she wanted to give him more.

 

"There is a reason. I want it to happen."

 

"Mmm." She ran her fingers through his shaggy hair, then gripped it and brought his mouth to hers. His lips were luscious. They were warm, smooth, had the perfect amount of pressure, and the perfect amount of skill. As his hands went around to her back and slid down lower to capture her ass and pull her into him, hers moved slowly up and down his back. "Draco. It’s lunch time," she whispered into his lips.

 

"Fuck lunch." He continued to drive her wild with his lips.

 

"Yes. That’s exactly what I’m proposing. A ‘fuck lunch’. Come to my place with me."

 

He went completely still, then looked at her. "How is this happening?"

 

"I want it to happen."

 

He groaned and said, "let’s go. I just need a minute." He tried to adjust himself so he didn’t draw stares with his raging hard-on. Hermione took the time to bring her breathing back to an acceptable level.

 

They collected their robes from her office and this time she accepted his help as he held them open behind her. She decided this would be considered ‘personal socializing’.

 

"Thank you, Draco. One moment." She held up a finger to him and went to Mrs. Whitby’s office, leaning in. "Celestina, we will be gone a bit longer than normal. I want to make Mr. Malfoy aware of the lunch options in the area, and maybe give him a tour of the building."

 

"That’s fine, Hermione. Take all the time you need. We want Mr. Malfoy to feel welcome in his new position."

 

"Thank you so much. I appreciate it," Hermione said sweetly. "Have a nice lunch."

 

Hermione showed no emotion on her face as she walked back to Draco and said dispassionately, "ready, Mr. Malfoy?"

 

"Yes, Miss Granger."

 

As they exited the Department of Mysteries, he turned to gawk at her with a look of awe. "Fucking Slytherin, I tell you."

 

"I’ve heard that more than once, to be honest," she laughed. "Come on." She took quick steps to the lift. They went up one level and she walked with purpose to one of the massive fireplaces in the atrium. "Let me go first and give me a moment to alter my wards to accept you." He nodded and she touched her lips to his ear to tell him her address. She stepped in, threw down the floo powder and said quietly, "438 Shad Thames." Once she stepped in to her studio flat, she made sure he would be able to enter.

 

She quickly did a contraception charm and a couple charms to ‘freshen up’ while she waited for him to arrive. Finally, he stepped gracefully out of the fireplace and before he could even dust himself off, Hermione met him, eager to pick up where they left off.

 

"I want you so much, Draco," she murmured against his lips. Playing hard to get was not in her sexual repertoire, apparently. He groaned and pulled her into him, one hand in her hair, the other on her lower back, absorbing her. She liked it. A lot. In her experience, passion was rare, but he had extra and he offered it to her, like a gift that she happily accepted. When his lips touched hers, there was no turning back. Her hands roamed over his shoulders and lower where she squeezed his ass, appreciating his lean, but strong build. He traced her lips with his tongue, making her ache in anticipation and when he teased it over her ear, she actually shivered.

 

"I guess I should tell you the lunch options." His eyebrows lifted and he was about to say something, when she added, "we could keep it simple and just use our hands. We could get a little more elaborate with oral, or we could go right for the entree. We have time. Honestly, Celestina has a bit of a celebrity girl crush on me, I think. We could probably skip the entire afternoon, if we wanted."

 

"I really can’t skip half of my first day, Hermione."

 

"Ooh, who knew you were such a goody-goody. It’s making me hot." She changed her mind about letting him decide, and kissed him. She wanted the full entree. They could fool around when they had more time. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her in close.

 

"I’m going to make you feel good," he whispered into her neck as he bent down and continued to make her feel very good. She loved having her neck kissed, and he was a maestro at it. He kissed down her slender neck, swirled his tongue up, and sucked all over, making her moan and grind her body against his.

 

"I need to feel your skin on mine," he said softly behind her ear.

 

"Gods, yes." She pulled his jumper over his head and slid her hands up his stomach and chest to the top button of his dress shirt. She undid the buttons quickly and slipped her hands into the shoulders of the shirt to remove it.

 

"Oh," she breathed as she saw his toned shoulders, chest and abs. The need to touch him and taste him replaced all rational thought in her head, and she leaned forward and brushed her lips over his chest. Her hands roved over his abs and further to his belt buckle as her tongue stroked his nipples. Once his belt was undone, his pants and briefs followed suit and they were soon at his feet and he stepped out of them.

 

He worked her shirt up and over her head to reveal a deep red lacy bra, and ran a hand over her lacy covered breasts. His other hand crept to her back and undid the bra, exposing modest but firm, perky breasts.

 

A growl escaped his mouth before he began teasing her nipples with the tip of his tongue, igniting her centre and upping her excitement level. As much as she was enjoying the sweet attention he was showing her, they had a bit of a time crunch, so she did what any modern, horny, take-charge witch would do in the same situation. She directed them over to the bed and nudged him down onto his back and she removed her skirt and panties as he took off his socks.

 

"I’ve decided which lunch option we are having, by the way," she informed him as she knelt between his legs.

 

"Oh, yeah? And what are we hungry for?"

 

"I’m fucking starving for some Draco," she replied and kissed her way up his body before laying on top of him.

 

"I’ve got something that will fill you up, love."

 

That sounded really good, so she positioned herself over his cock. "Last chance to change your mind, Malfoy," she teased. He responded by pulling her hips down, engulfing himself in her tight sheath and causing her to moan as he did indeed fill her. She took over, rolling her hips, grinding her clit into him, losing herself in the sensations. Her eyes closed, her back arched, and her head tipped back as she took her pleasure from him. When she did open her eyes, he was looking right at her, his eyes filled with heat and desire. Fuck. It was that look. The heated look in his eyes brought her an immense amount of pleasure as well, and all the tension in her body released in waves. "Uunnhh, Draco." She gave herself over to the wonderful sensations shooting through her body.

 

"Gods, that was a beautiful sight," he said as he flipped them both over, pinning her under him and thrusting into her.

 

"Do you feel welcome in your new position?"

 

"It’s the warmest welcome I have ever received." His lips grazed her neck and his hips crashed against hers, grinding against her clit. Her hands slid over his ass and when she felt herself getting close again, she gripped his cheeks, pulling him in deeper again and again.

 

"Oh, fuck. Right there. Ooohhh, I’m going to come again." She felt that sweet tension building again, begging for release.

 

"Fucking hell, Hermione. Ahh. Shit." They both came together, moaning, exploding, gasping, until ultimately relaxing and laying side by side.

 

"Fuck. What a first day!"

 

She laughed, "I don’t usually do this, Draco. I don’t know why I couldn’t keep my hands off you. You probably think I’m some kind of sex maniac, or something, but I felt something right from when I shook your hand this morning."

 

"I felt it, too, Hermione. It’s something I’ve never felt before." Their lips met and for the first time that day, she was satisfied.

 

"Come on, I’ll make you a sandwich." She Scourgified them both and began getting dressed.

 

"You’re going to fuck me and feed me? This is too good to be true."

 

"I can’t send you back to work, hungry Draco. That would be rude." She went to her little kitchen, took out two plates and started removing ingredients from the fridge while Draco checked out her flat.

 

"You have a nice little place, Granger. It’s cute and cozy, just like you."

 

His comment made her blush and she stopped her preparations. "You think I’m cozy?"

 

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Mm-hm. You are very cozy, trust me. And cute, too." He gave her a kiss on her head. "Isthere anything I can do to help?"

 

"Would you mind pouring us some pumpkin juice?Glasses are over there," she said, pointing to one of the cupboards. Draco poured them juice while she finished putting together roast beef sandwiches and set the plates on the island. "Here you go, Draco. I hope a sandwich is okay."

 

"I would eat anything you put in front of me, love. Thank you."

 

She smiled to herself as she took a bite of her sandwich.

 

"What," he asked her.

 

"I can’t believe I had sex with someone on their first day of work."

 

"I can hardly believe you brought me to your place for a nooner. We have known each other for 10 years, though, Hermione."

 

She shook her head. "I haven’t known this Draco for 10 years."

 

They sat side by side, eating in comfortable silence and she found herself looking at him, admiring his looks. "Were you this handsome at Hogwarts?"

 

"Yes, you were just to stubborn to notice. I noticed how beautiful you were, though."

 

"Pfft. You hated me."

 

He slowly shook his head, "I didn’t. I couldn’t. I was supposed to, so I pretended I did, but there was just something about you that made it impossible."

 

"You seem different now, you’re more humble, more open. It makes you more attractive, and your questions today challenged me. It’s been exciting and interesting." She paused. "Draco, come over again after work?" When she saw his questioning look, she added, "What? I want to have leisurely sex with you. If we didn’t have to go back to work, I would be naked in your lap right now." She took another bite of her sandwich as if she had just commented on the weather.

 

"Two orgasms aren’t enough for you, Granger? You need more?"

 

"Three."

 

"What?"

 

"I had one orgasm right before I woke up this morning. You were responsible for that one as well."

 

"I was in your sex dream, Hermione? Wait...I’m not sure I knew witches could come in their sleep. Hmm." He seemed to be thinking about that.

 

"We can, and it’s very nice and we wake up feeling sexy and happy. It doesn’t happen all that often, but it’s wonderful when it does."

 

"Sounds nice. Can you go back to the part where I was in it?"

 

"It was the first time I dreamed of you, but I hope it won’t be the last." She got off of her stool and stood in front of him, between his knees. She ran her hands up his thighs and kissed him. "You were so good, I was very disappointed to wake up."

 

"I’m glad I treated you so well," he said as he returned her kiss, and grazed his hands up the backs of her legs. Your legs look amazing in heels, Hermione."

 

"Thank you. Do you know there is a psychological reason men like to see women in heels?"

 

"Oh? Besides the fact that it makes your legs look gorgeous?"

 

"Mm-hm. It forces the legs in the same position as orgasm does and men subconsciously pick up on that."

 

"What? Are you serious?" He moved his head around her to look at her calves.

 

"Trust me. I’ve checked it out."

 

He groaned. "That’s all I will be able to think about when I see you in heels.

 

"Draco, are you hard again?"

 

"Uh, yeah. Our lunch conversation kind of steered me in that direction."

 

"Want me to give you a quick blowjob?"

 

"Only an idiot would refuse that offer."

 

"I guess I’ve dated some idiots, then. ‘Hermione, it’s Christmas. You can’t suck my cock now. Everyone’s just downstairs,’" she did her best impersonation of a man. "Or, ‘Hermione, get your hand out of my pants, I’m trying to watch the movie.’” She rolled her eyes.

 

"Well, I’ve gotten, ‘Draco, you can’t be in the change room with me in the lingerie store,’" his voice was high, like a woman, "and, ‘not on your father’s desk, Draco, it’s inappropriate.’ I mean, that’s what makes it exciting, right?"

 

“Exactly. Can you imagine us fucking on Lucius’s desk? How hot would that be?"

 

"Yes, and very hot." His voice was low and raspy, as his hands slid up her back.

 

Hermione smirked as she undid his belt and pants. Draco went to stand, but she shook her head and pushed him back down with a hand on his chest. He lifted himself off the stool just enough so she could slide his clothes down. "Oh Draco," she whispered, admiring his beautifully rigid cock, and licked her lips before running her tongue up his entire shaft. When she reached the tip, she flicked her tongue over it and squeezed the base with one hand. He gathered her hair and held it out of the way, allowing himself a view of her mouth on him. He moaned as his cock disappeared past her plump lips, while she rolled her tongue around the top. She loved giving head and loved to hear his moans. She sucked on him, licked him, twirled her tongue around him and enthusiastically fucked him with her mouth until he was groaning and begging her to make him come. When she decided it was time for him to finish, she lifted her finger to his mouth. His lips parted and he sucked on her finger, causing her to groan. He obviously had a talented mouth and she imagined him using it on her. Later, Hermione. She removed her finger and slipped it down to his back door, gently teasing and circling it with her wet finger as she deep-throated him.

 

"Oh shitfuck, Hermione." Aaand he was done, pulsing into her mouth and moaning. The look on his face was pure ecstasy, his eyes were closed and his lips were parted.She sucked him until he was calm, then eased him out of her mouth, swallowing as she did so, sending a grin his way.

 

"Fucking hell. How the fuck am I supposed to concentrate on work?Gods you’re a temptress."

 

"It won’t be any easier for me, if that makes you feel any better. You look glorious when you come, you know."

 

Draco did a cleansing charm on himself and set his clothes to rights. He caught her eye and leaned over to kiss her.

 

"Hermione, are you a sex maniac?"

 

She laughed. "Honestly, I’ve been asked that more than once. Maniac is a strong word." She considered it for a moment, then said, "let’s say I’m a sex enthusiast. When I’m dating someone, that is. I don’t casually hook up with men."

 

He gave her a questioning look. "No?"

 

"Well, not usually, but I have no self control around you today."

 

"And I’m totally fine with that. My self control appears to be non-existent today, as well."

 

She sighed, "I guess we better get back to the Ministry. Ugh, I just want to lay in bed with you all afternoon." Even though she hadn’t pouted since she was about ten years old, she found herself pouting.

 

He chuckled and hugged her shoulder with one arm as he kissed her temple and brushed his finger over her pout. "We’ll come straight back here after work and I promise to do something nice for you." She gasped quietly, anticipating the afternoon and walked towards the fireplace, pulling him along.

 

"Do you think you’ll like this job, Draco?" She stopped in front of the fireplace.

 

"I honestly have no clue what the job is like, but the perks are amazing! If I’d known work was like this, I would have gotten a job a lot sooner."

 

She laughed and gave him a passionate kiss. She had intended to just give him a quick peck on the lips, but the moment their lips touched, she was full-on snogging him. "You might be the ruin of my career, Draco," she chastised after they broke apart.

 

"Miss Granger, that’s the wrong attitude. Just think how much fun work will be now with me there." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Don’t think of me as the ruin of your career, but the beginning of your pleasure.By the way, I would absolutely not reject a Christmas blowjob. No matter where we were or who was in the house."

 

"Thank you. I knew I was right. And, Draco?I would definitely let you in my change room. Come on, let’s get back to work. Gods, I hope the afternoon flies by."

 

"Do you have plans for lunch tomorrow, Granger?"

 

"Mm-hm. I believe all my lunches are booked for the next little while," she smiled thinking about having more lunches like today. "but you are welcome to join me, if you like."

 

"Oh, I like." He gave her one more quick neck nuzzle and they flooed back to the Ministry anticipating the end of the workday and what would follow. Hermione thought maybe she had found a partner who could match her intensity and passion. On the other hand, Draco could absolutely be her downfall, but it would be one hell of a journey.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
